


Of highlighters and sparkles

by BrainEmpty_onlySakusaPecs



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sparkles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vet!Sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainEmpty_onlySakusaPecs/pseuds/BrainEmpty_onlySakusaPecs
Summary: A soulmate AU where you see a trail of sparkles that grow brighter when you get closer to your soulmate and its vanishes when you first touch.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167680
Kudos: 65





	Of highlighters and sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of SakuAtsu Fluff Week
> 
> I am nervous about this one coz I really likedy original concept of this fic, I'm not sure if I got everything I wanted out. Heh.

There are many ways that ties you to your soulmate, a red string that links your pinkies to theirs as a sign of a promised bond for lifetimes; a tattoo that comes in the form of a symbol, a representation to what your partner is, a magical ink etched into the skin as a sign of permanence; temporary color blindness, then the explosion of colors when you finally meet the person that shows you how beautiful the world is. Then there’s a rare case when one is at the age of sixteen, you start to see a trail of sparkles that grow brighter as you get closer to your soulmate and vanishes when you first touch. Ah, soulmates- _How romantic~_. The epitome of love and partnership. In the fast-and ever pacing chaotic whirl wind of a world, which boasts all sorts of different people, we find ourselves skimming through more relationships than we'd like in order to find that one person who can truly open our locks.

Sakusa Kiyoomi’s lock is out there somewhere. The guy doesn't even have a soulmate for all he knows! And he's OK with that. 

That is until one of his shifts while working at the MSBY animal clinic.

* * *

It’s a pleasantly normal day in the clinic. Kiyoomi got to pet cute dogs, fluffy kittens, he even met Bokuto’s pet owl- _is that even legal?_

Kiyoomi likes working there. It’s clean, airy and visited by the cutest pets in town. He doesn’t usually station the front desk, he doesn’t exactly have a friendly and inviting face to greet clients (Inunaki, 2021), that’s Hinata and Bokuto’s job but today, Hinata had gone to his friend’s (Oikawa-was it?) milk bread party and Bokuto had an emergency at home. _How do you even set the damn shower on fire?!_

The doggy printed medical scrub he gets to wear to work is very much welcomed, its cute, bright and fashionable, thank you very much. The different colors and breeds of cartoon dogs on his uniform makes him love his job more. Black being the prominent color, being the seams, collar and pockets. He matches it with a plain black scrub-style pants, hanging loosely at his hips by a string, wide at the bottom. Kiyoomi likes how it feels like his pajamas.

It’s a little past lunch and there aren’t really any clients, he decides to have his lunch- a convenience store bought umeboshi flavored onigiri. His favorite. But he stands up, takes a box of doggy treats from behind the oak counter and goes straight to a dish bowl beside the front desk. A small clump of white fur skitters towards Kiyoomi as he pours the contents of the box into the bowl.

“Hi Lucinda baby,” he coos to his fox faced Pomeranian, “who’s my cute little girl?”

The pom enthusiastically jump at his free hand, demanding pets and belly rubs. She rolls on her back and sticks her tongue out, playing those big puppy dog eyes Kiyoomi can’t resist. He scratches her belly and nuzzles his face into her cottony fur.

“Who’s the best girl? You are. Oh yes you are.” Kiyoomi picks her up in his arms and kisses her all over her cute little fox like face. So Sakusa Kiyoomi baby talks his baby pom, how can he help it? She’s way too adorable to not give her all of his love. “My sweet baby Lucinda.”

He waddles his way to the mirror at the front desk, Lucinda in his arms, barking happily. “Wook bwaby das you” swaying his body from side to side. “See how cute you are?” pointing at the mirror. “My wittle bwaby.” Kiyoomi giggles as Lucinda licks his face, cradling her in his arms, spinning them around.

“’scuse me? Hello? Earth ta **Wittle bwaby**?”

Kiyoomi snaps his head to the person that’s suddenly in front of them. A man dressed in grey sweats and an oversized baby pink hoodie, his blonde hair curled and styled to look messy in a very attractive way. He blinks a few times, the light outside seems too bright all of a sudden, he sees small sparkles and stars.

“Hello?” Kiyoomi blinks again. The light still too bright. _Did I blind myself?_ “Uhm, are ya okay?” He loses his smile then puts Lucinda down. He clears his throat and faces the blonde man that rudely popped out of nowhere.

“How can I help you?” he rubs his eyes with his scrub’s shoulder sleeve. The man smiles, _rubbing my eyes only made it worse damn it. Do I need to get my eyes checked?_

“I need help with Volley.” The guy beams at him.

“With what?” Kiyoomi blinks at the man.

The blonde sighs, “Volley, this cat I picked up. She looks like she’s in a lot of pain, so I brought her here.” Kiyoomi only then notices the huge cardboard box this man was holding.

Kiyoomi clears some space on the counter, “You can put her here.” The man carefully places the box on the open area, Kiyoomi peeps inside and sees a small calico cat curled up, with thick blankets surrounding her. He almost coos at the sight- _ALMOST._

“Fill this in while I take a look at her.” Kiyoomi places a form in front of the blonde and carries the box inside one of the white doors in the hallway at the left side of the front desk. He sets the box at the exam table, puts on a pair of surgical gloves and takes the kitten out.

He examines the calico, does an ultrasound, an x-ray, looks for external wounds. After a full complete check-up, he goes back out with Volley in his hands, “She’s just malnourished. But otherwise clean and healthy.” The check upturned out to be more challenging with his eyesight acting up. The blinding lights and glitters he sees everywhere was getting to his nerves. He decides to go to an optometrist on his day off.

The man-Volley’s owner gets up from the cream leather couch in the waiting area. His features brighten immediately and softens at the sight of the calico. He smiles so fond and soft, its so vulnerable. Kiyoomi almost wants to reach out and hold him with Volley between them. The sparkles Kiyoomi’s been seeing illuminates impossibly more that the golden light makes the man’s hair look glossy and his amber eyes gleams under awfully long and dark lashes. He looks up and the night sky meets the sun. He’s so close he can smell honey, the vet’s pumpkin spice candle that Inunaki put up because “it’s in season” is drowned out. He’s so close he sees the light dust of freckles in this man’s features. He’s too close. Kiyoomi steps back, blinking aggressively at the marbled floors. _I should draw some of the blinds, this too much lighting is making me see things._

“Thanks fer takin care of Volley, Omi!” Kiyoomi whips his eyes to meet golden orbs blinking at him.

He squints at the man who point at Kiyoomi’s chest, “Yer name tag, that’s how I got yer name if yer wondrin.” His bright aura doesn’t seem to falter or have any kinds of holes.

He decides not to question him about that but instead, “Why Volley?”

The question must’ve turned some kind of switch inside the blonde’s head, “Why Lucinda?” he challenges Kiyoomi.

“Lucinda is a perfectly good name.” he snarls in response. Lucinda the pom, barks from her small plush bed from beside the front desk. “See? She even loves her name.”

Volley’s owner just laughs at him, deep and full. It echoes inside Kiyoomi’s ears, maybe he should go to an Otolaryngologists as well.

“Volley coz I love Volleyball, even played at nationals in high school.” The blonde’s smile is wide and filled with confidence, his eyes twinkle in delight and pride, “I also teach the neighborhood kids volleyball.”

“What position?” Kiyoomi asks, setting Volley in a vacant carrier from under the counter.

The man blinks away his surprise, “I played setter.” He mimics the action of setting a ball.

Kiyoomi lets out a little _oh._ “I played wing spiker.”

Mr.Sparkle face sparkles even more, “Let’s play together some time!”

_Allami ullyeodae ring, ring-a-ling_

They stare at each other, he knows Twice.

_  
Seoroui nungiri daheul ttaemada_

The man digs around his pocket and fishes out his phone. Kiyoomi places Volley’s carrier on the desk, he glances at the man, as he barks at whoever is on the other line. The call ends with “Whatever Samu!”

He takes a deep breath and looks at Kiyoomi apologetically, “Sorry, my brother’s lookin for me.” He rubs the back of his neck and places his other hand on the carrier’s handle. He opens his mouth again, “I-

“Volley needs to be well fed and monitored. There’s some formula in the carrier, you can use that to feed her.” Kiyoomi cute him.

“Ah, thanks again Omi-kun.” As he was about to leave, he screams from the glass doors of the clinic, “The name’s Miya Atsumu!” he smiles and dashes out, leaving Kiyoomi bombarded and lunch long forgotten.

_____________________________________

The pretty client— now, Miya returns the next week, a chubbier looking Volley in his arms. He's dressed in a bergundy dress shirt tucked into skinny black jeans that hugs his curves and valleys in the most flattering way. His legs look long, the proportions fit and thick. Speaking of thick, his thighs look like it can crush a huge watermelon. His waist small and slender, and Kiyoomi sees him sparkling again. His eyes shine in the orange and reds of the late afternoon sky, the light paints the clinic in different hues of warmth. And Kiyoomi just feels that, warmth inside him, in his chest. The warmth causes his heart to beat erratically fast, he hears the beat in his ears, the pounding ascends, it feels stuck in his head, his throat clogged up. He stands there, frozen. _I think I need a whole body check up at the end of the month. He clenches the hem of his scrub, suddenly conscious of the dozens of blue and peach cartoon dogs over his blue scrub pants._

"Omi-omi!" the vet blinks his way out of his daze, trying to get back into his senses. _That's a stupid nicknames. It's so endearing._

He glares at Bokuto and Hinata when they looked at him with wide eyes and mouths slightly ajar.

"Miya, I see you've brought Volley." he tries to play it cool.

"Just bringing her in for her follow up checkup." Atsumu grins wider.

_How is he even radiating?!_

Kiyoomi beckons Miya to his examination room. He places Volley on the table metal table at the center and watches Kiyoomi go through the check up, he continuously taps on his leg and the check up goes on.

Kiyoomi notices it, "You're not the one under a microscope Miya."

"Ye-yeah! I know that!" he splutters out, crossing his arms and pouts.

Kiyoomi breathes out an airy laugh and finishes up with the checkup. He scoops Volley into his arms and scratches her chin. "She's doing better, her weight also improved. She's good to go now."

Atsumu is looking down on his lap, playing with his fingers, tapping the heel of his shoe on the white marble flooring. 

"What?" Kiyoomi assess him.

"canigetyournumberjustincasesomethinghappensnotbecauseiwanttogetyournumberbutidowantitbutitsahplease?" Atsumu gets out, shoulders up in defense, eyes shut impossibly tight. The brightest shade of pink on his ears and high on his cheeks. 

Kiyoomi shakes his head at how endearing and stupid Atsumu is. He decides he wants to make him blush more. 

Atsumu goes home with a healthy kitten and a hot veterinarian's phone number—"in case of any problems with Volley" 

* * *

Miya returns to the vet almost every day in the next week, he immediately got along with Bokuto and Hinata. Even Lucinda plays with him. 

A few more days, Miya turns into Atsumu.

They even start meeting outside the clinic. At first Kiyoomi "accidentally left his lunch" so they ate the ramen shop from around the block. Then they spent a day together in Atsumu's apartment when he called in a house visit cause Volley was choking—"it's a hairball, Miya. " He even let's him take Lucinda for a walk every now and then. And then they ate at Onirigi Miya, the restaurant Atsumu's twin brother owns, as a payment when Kiyoomi paid for their ramen meal. And he still sees the sparkles every goddamn time. 

* * *

Kiyoomi told Atsumu about his check up at the end of the month.

A light grey button up paired with black jeans would do the trick for today. He looks good but he doesn't look like he's trying too hard. _Right Lucinda? Woof~_

He heads to the his usual Doctor and long time friend, Dr. Shirabu. He explains all the irregularities he's been experiencing in all details. Doctor Shirabu gives him a knowing look and tells him that nothings wrong with him once all the tests are done. He receives a pamphlet on soulmates from his doctor and gives him the most confused look. Then his doctor explains the rarest soulmate identifying way is what he's experiencing. Kiyoomi is even more confused. He thinks long and hard, digging up every interaction since the sparkles started. Then it hit him.

"Sorry Doctor Shirabu but I have to go!" he stands up and runs out of the doctor's office.

He hears a faint "tell that Miya guy to stop the pinning. You too Kiyo!"

Kiyoomi arrives by the fountain at the park, panting, his inky curls sticking to his forehead, sweat dripping down his back. He told Atsumu to meet him there after he's done walking Lucinda.

He slows his pulse down, he runs his fingers through his curls. What was he supposed to say to Atsumu? Did he know that they were soulmates? He didn't want a soul at but Atsumu as his isn't that bad, it's better than that, it's perfect. But did Atsumu want him as his soul ate? What will be his reaction? What's he gonna say?

Kiyoomi closes his eyes, its too bright out, everything closes in, the white noise from the fountain and the chatter of the few people around him is drowned out. He squeezes his eyes and he sees the stars in honey crystal orbs, the sweet scent of Atsumu lingers and then he's stumbling backwards, hitting the edge of the fountain, losing his balance, he grips on the shoulders of the blonde that came crashing on him.

Falling down in slow motion, he sees the water from the fountain glimmer in the air, a soft golden glow makes his stomach warm. His eyes meet Amber orbs glassy and bright, filled with surprise and adoration and fondness. He watches as the sparkles all around him slowly fade in Atsumu's radiance. The fade isn't as dramatic as a resounding boom, but an echo, slowly fading from existence.

Atsumu that is now soaked from the fountain's water, laying on top of him. Atsumu that is bright and sparkling even after the glitters and stars around them fade. Atsumu that is ever so kind to pick stray kittens and pets every dog on their walks with Lucinda. Atsumu that is Kiyoomi's soulmate and his alone.

"Tsumu..." he purrs as he tucks wet blonde curls behind Atsumu's ear.

Atsumu breaks into a big goofy smile, the one that Kiyoomi loves, his eyes covered with fondness and mischief, "Is this the moment that we kiss?"

Kiyoomi pulls his down and their lips crash, it's slow and needy, it's taking all the breath away from Kiyoomi's lungs. It's tender and rash. They have more time to practice anyways. Their covered in dirty fountain water but it doesn't matter. This belongs to them. 

* * *

"What even happened?"

"I guess Lucinda smelt yer presence and ran like crazy towards ya...

then I tripped over myself and landed on ya" 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
